User blog:Candlefly/The Jeweler that didn't exist.
i worked quickly with the nothingness, forming it into beads and jewels and string for what i was going to make. If one person liked the little round charm i put on that one necklace to cheer him up, i wants to try to make more. Thinking for a second, i decides to make a gear-shaped charm for a necklace, and added the 'pearls' of visible, solid nothing to it to fill up the rest of both sides of the black string. After a quick test of how it would feel, i puts it in a small, dark black box with a note attached. Clockwork was given a strange box that night, one darker than dark with a note inside. While impossible to see at first, when pulled out of the box it is visible that the note is tied to a necklace of the same impossibly dark color as the box, seeming to have beads around it and a dark, gear-shaped charm on it. i is sorry this present is late for gift day. The next night, the nonexistent cat worked again, this time on a small ring. It was very hard to get the shape to show up, but i eventually put a big heart shape on the ring so that the shape is at least partially visible. i tries to make sure it's comfortable of a hand but has to eventually make a shadow clone of Mike temporarily for him to try on. Once the ring was sized right, the shadow dispersed into wisps and left the ring again for i to tie a message to and put in a box. The very next night after Clockwork's gift, Mike was given a dark box like the one Clockwork got before. Inside was a message tied to a special ring that can fit an Espurr, a heart outline visible on what is presumably the top of the ring, but still darker than darkness can be. The ring is surprisingly comfortable, a perfect fit. i is sorry that these only come in dark black, i has no other colors to work with. The very next night i worked on a tail charm, one fit for a slime in fact. Working carefully with smooth beads of nothing, i quickly filled the string, adding in a dark charm that looks like a 4 leaf clover. i added another string so the charm can hang down while it stays secure, before checking to make sure it's hard to destroy. Two retries at making it later, i made one very hard to break and tied a message to it and put it in another dark box. The very next night after Mike got a gift, Mallory was given a dark black box. Inside was a note tied to a small tail charm, the same dark dark color as the rest of the things. The charm of this one was a 4 leaf clover and it had a string for wearing, and the charmed one for hanging down. i tested this for you, should last a bit of time. i was tired of making gifts now and simply watched from the shadows to see if those three liked their gifts, if they did then i might make more. Category:Blog posts